


Alpha World

by Leafpool101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: #FreeTrevor2k18, Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Pokémon, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Violence, Cuddles, Death, Depression, Drama, Dystopia, Dystopian Town, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Freedom Fighters, HUG EVERYONE, HUGE TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!, I'm Sorry, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rebellion, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Suicide Attempt, T R I G G E R W A R N I N G S, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, ash is an idiot, beta, i am so bad at tagging ;-;, mom i am so sorry, omega - Freeform, poor trevor, sawyer also really needs a hug, serena is supportive friend™, shauna is sick of everyone's bs, steven stone is a bitch, trevor just needs a hug, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool101/pseuds/Leafpool101
Summary: Ash really doesn’t remember the last time everyone was happy.The world has been over taking by Alphas, and a new law has been made that all Omegas must be held in captive by an Alpha. The Alpha ruler, Lance, has ended and ruined many lives of Omegas. The world was coming apart at the seams, and 18 year old, Ash Ketchum, had to watch it all happen. All Ash remembers was the day he lost his best friends, Clemont Finne and Serena Lester. Everything was gone. There was no hope in wishing or praying for things to go back to the way things were.That is, until a new spark of hope was born; the Rebellion.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hola and welcome to my new fanfic  
> Read this stuff before you continue~~
> 
> !WARNING! This fic contains:  
> -Rape  
> -Abuse  
> -Self-Harm  
> -Major Character Death  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Torture  
> -Depression  
> -Anxiety  
> -Eating Disorders  
> -VIOLENCE  
> -Suicide Attempts  
> -and Explicit Language
> 
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 OR EASILY DISTURBED, DO NOT READ OR READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
> I do NOT support rape or abuse in any way, I'm only writing it for the purpose of fanfiction.  
> But PLEASE, if you have had past experience with rape or abuse, or you are suffering from depression or suicidal thoughts, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
> This fic is rated 13+ for those purposes
> 
> For those of you that are still here, enjoy the story~~  
> (P.S. this symbol, ~*~, means a time skip or a scene change k bye)

~~Unknown POV~~

The wind softly blew in my face. I stared at the fading sunset, watching the moon rise, bringing darkness with it. Just a few days ago, I thought all hope was lost. I thought my little brother was as good as dead. My parents, my aunt, and I were all Alphas, which left my little brother to be the only Omega in the family…

...He was taken away.

Horrible memories flashed through my mind. His screams. His cries. His wails.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the memories, but they just keep coming back to me. I hated it. I hated how the memories taunted me, watched me suffer as I have to watch my little brother be dragged away over and over again. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes, and roll down my cheeks. This must have been the 100th time I’ve cried over these memories. I told myself day after day that I shouldn’t cry, and yet, I find myself crying almost every night. I’m worried. I’m so worried. I didn’t even notice someone was walking towards me, until I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

“Tessa?”

I flipped around to face who the voice belonged to. Diantha. She had a look of concern laced in her eyes. I quickly wiped away my tears with my arm, embarrassed that one of the most famous Rebel Fighters found me in such a depressed state.

  
“S-Sorry…” I mumbled, through tears, “I-I didn’t m-mean to cry, I-I j-just…” Diantha cut me off.

“It’s okay,” Diantha said, her voice soft and comforting, “It’s okay to cry.” I let tears fall freely now, sobbing loudly. Diantha took me into her arms and I buried my face into her shoulder. I’m so pathetic. I’m so weak. That must be how Diantha sees me. That’s probably why she’s even here, because she pities me and thinks I’m just a child. A child who needs a shoulder to cry on.

“I talked to your aunt,” Diantha says, breaking the silence, “I want you to join me in battle. I want you to become a Rebel Fighter.” I pulled away, looking up at Diantha with a surprised gaze.

“W-What?” I stammered, looking astonished. I’ve always wanted to be a rebel fighter, I just thought I was too young. Diantha smiled.

“Serena and Calem already agreed to join,” Diantha explained, “I’m still trying to convince Shauna and Tierno, but I’m sure they’ll join, knowing that they’re fighting for Trevor.” I winced at hearing my little brother’s name. I miss him, but Diantha’s right. If I join, I’ll be fighting for _him_. I wanted to protect him, and _free_ him. I tugged at my sleeve. I wanted _revenge_.

“Okay,” I agreed, “I’ll do it.” Diantha smiled.

“Good,” She said, “Training starts tomorrow. Be ready.” And with that, Diantha walked away. I felt a new type of sensation take over my body. A burning passion. A strong desire to fight. An even stronger desire for revenge. Maybe even, a blood lust.

“ _Oh don’t worry_ ,” I thought, “ _I’ll be ready alright. I’ll be ready to **kill**_.”

That’s all I remember.

~*~

Lysandre watched the city from the window of his office tower. He smiled as he looked down at the society Lance and him created. A perfect society. A society that was built on many sacrifices, to make Alphas superior. Those sacrifices made the perfect city that he was looking down on today. The perfect city.

“Sir,” A voice from behind him said, “Augustine’s pupil is ready to see you.” Lysandre narrowed his eyes, as memories came flooding in. Trevor Holt was one of those sacrifices. At first, pity was the only thing that kept him back from kidnapping Trevor. Pity and pain. Augustine Sycamore was Lysandre’s best friend, and he knew how much Trevor meant to him. Not only was Trevor Holt Augustine’s beloved pupil, but he was also his adopted son. Trevor’s parents died 3 years ago, and his aunt and his sister left him, so Augustine was the only person Trevor had left in his life. Lysandre knew that he had to put Augustine behind him, and took Trevor, along with over 200 Omegas in the invasion of Vaniville Town.

  
Lysandre smiled. Forget Augustine. Forget Trevor. Forget everyone. Lysandre had the perfect city laid out in front of him, and that’s all he needed.

“Good,” Lysandre said, “Inform Zac immediately. This might get messy…” His soldier nodded, then went off towards the chambers. Lysandre looked down at the city one last time.

The perfect city.

His city.

Lysandre grabbed his blade, and made his way to the chambers, where Zac and a couple of soldiers were waiting for him.

“ _Just you wait, Augustine,_ ” Lysandre thought, “ _I’ll show how **strong** I’ve become. I’m the strongest out of both of us, and I’ll prove it…_

... _ **by having Trevor’s dead body delivered on your doorstep.**_ ”

No one can be happy.


	2. Chapter 1: The World Is Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Brock are eager to talk to the only person they can trust, Professor Augustine Sycamore, so they make their way into the city. But, they encounter a mysterious girl along the way.
> 
> The world is a cruel place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know this chapter was supposed to come out tomorrow, and I'm really sorry that this was late, but I ended up getting sick >~<
> 
> Also, the WiFi went out at our house, so I couldn't save anything I wrote. :/
> 
> But now, the WiFi is back and I'm feeling a whole lot better, so enjoy this chapter!~
> 
> !WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS!:  
> -Rape  
> -Abuse  
> -Torture  
> -Sexual Abuse  
> -Depression  
> -Suicide  
> -Anxiety Disorders  
> -Violence  
> -Death  
> -Murder  
> -Explicit Language
> 
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 OR YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR DON'T READ AT ALL.

~~Ash’s POV~~

  
  


It was early in the morning, maybe around 7:00. I was sitting on the couch, next to my friend, Misty. We were both eating cereal. Normally, the two of us weren’t up this early, but I was worrying too much, and couldn’t sleep, and Misty was woken up by the sound of Brock taking a shower. I live with my two best friends, Misty Waterflower and Brock Pewter. Recently, our friend, Sawyer Williams just moved in with us. Brock is 19, I’m 18, Misty is 17, and Sawyer is 16. Now, normally, kids our age wouldn’t be living alone like this, except for maybe Brock, but the reason is, our hometowns were destroyed in the take over of Vaniville Town. Now, we live somewhere off in the country, far away from the city, and far away from the governor, Lysandre. All of my friends were taken away, including Sawyer. I thought he was dead, until Professor Augustine Sycamore showed up at our doorstep, with Sawyer. Sawyer is the only one we know to be alive. All of my friends, Gary Oak, Shauna Ramirez, Tierno Evans, Trevor Holt, Clemont Finne, Bonnie Finne, and Serena Lester were taken and never seen again. I thought most of my friends were Alphas, so why were they taken?

 

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Misty gave me a concerned look. She put her cereal bowl on the coffee table in front of us, then she turned to me, smiling. 

 

“You’re worried about something,” Misty said, smirking, “I know you too well, Ash. You can’t hide anything from me. What’s wrong?” I smiled at her, then put my cereal bowl down as well.

 

“I think I’m going to go into the city, with Brock, today,” I decided, “I want to visit Professor Sycamore.” Misty raised an eyebrow, frowning. I know that I’ve probably been worrying too much, but I really just want to talk to the Professor, just to get some advice. Professor Sycamore is the only adult we can trust in this town.

 

“Is this about Sawyer again?” Misty frowned, “Ash, you really need to stop worrying about him. He’s already on about 20 anxiety medications. I don’t think he needs anymore.” I sighed. She was right. I was worried about Sawyer. I was worried so much that I couldn’t even sleep properly.

 

“Isn’t worrying some a boyfriend should do?” I asked, turning to her, “Besides, he hasn’t been eating lately. Have you noticed that? Also, he’s been waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. He’s not sleeping, he’s not eating, and he’s practically paranoid. I can’t just sit around and watch him suffer like this! I  _ need _ to talk to the Professor!” Misty looked shocked, then shook her head, smiling.

 

“It’s called patience, Ketchum,” Misty chuckled, “You have to wait and let the millions of other drugs he’s on run through his system. I know you care about him, but the best thing you can do for him right now is just to be there. You don’t need to try to cure him, just show that you care and that’s all he needs to get better.” I frowned. Before Sawyer and the rest of our friends went missing, Sawyer and I were in a relationship. After Sawyer was rescued and we were reunited, we just kinda picked up where we left off in our relationship. I guess Misty is right, but that doesn’t mean I still shouldn’t worry.

 

“Well, I’m still going,” I decided, “I want to speak to the Professor to see if he has any information on where our friends might be.” Misty sighed, then rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, I won’t stop you,” Misty said, standing up from the couch and grabbing our empty cereal bowls, “But if Sawyer gets from weird disease from drug overdose, don’t come crying to me.” And with that, Misty made her way to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. I began to think about my friends.

 

Ever since Professor Sycamore rescued Sawyer, he’s been trying to help us find the rest of our friends. At first, he was kinda suspicious considering, he wouldn’t tell us how he found Sawyer, he works alone, and his lab is in the middle of a dark alleyway in the city. But, after he started helping us, assisting us, and even offering us money if we needed it, we gradually started to trust him. Sometimes I wondered if it was too good to be true though…

 

In our country, we have the main city, which is a couple of miles from where we live. Then, we have kingdoms surrounding the city, preventing any escape, which is why we all feel incredibly trapped. There are seven large kingdoms, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. The queen of the Kalos Kingdom, Diantha, had fled from the kingdom, and gave her crown to her younger sister, Diancie. No one really knows where Diantha went, but other rulers started to follow in her footsteps. A few weeks after Diantha fled, the Sinnoh queen, Cynthia, also left her kingdom, as well as the princess of the Unova Kingdom, Iris. It’s almost as if they were rebelling in some way…

 

I shrugged the thought off. Anyways, so far, the locations we believe that our friends may be held at is at the Hoenn Kingdom, with King Steven Stone, or the main city tower, with Lysandre, the governor of our town. I shuddered at the thought. I really hope that they weren’t with Lysandre, our else that could only mean one thing. Lysandre does...things...to the omegas he kidnaps. I hated it. I missed my friends. I was so worried. I really hope they aren’t badly hurt. Suddenly, I heard soft crying, coming from another room, specifically, Sawyer and I’s room. Misty and I exchanged glances. She smiled sweetly, then continued washing the dishes.

 

“Please don’t worry him more than he already has to worry,” I heard Misty say to me as I began making my way to Sawyer and I’s bedroom. I sighed, and started to walk a little more quickly. Since Sawyer came back, he refused to sleep alone, since he was so paranoid and scared, so I just let him sleep with me. Also, we just kinda feel more comfortable sleeping next to each other. I gently opened the door to see, Sawyer, sitting up in bed, with his face buried in his hands, and he was crying.

 

“ _ Another nightmare _ ,” I thought, frowning. I carefully made my way to the bed, and sat next to him, gently putting my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sawyer,” I said, softly, “Are you alright?” Sawyer shook his head. I pulled him into my arms, gently rubbing his back. Sawyer wrapped his arms around my neck, and hid his face in my chest, sobbing loudly. I guess we were all awake by now. I can’t let Sawyer suffer like this. Misty doesn’t know what he’s going through. Misty has no clue how much he’s suffering. I have to talk to the Professor about this.

 

“I’m going to see Professor Sycamore today,” I mumbled, softly to Sawyer. Sawyer immediately pulled away after hearing that, and stared at me with wide eyes.

 

“N-No don’t,” Sawyer stammered, “I-I can get b-better. I-I promise!” I smiled, then moved my hand to the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek.

 

“I know, I believe you,” I said, “But I just want to make sure. Plus, Professor Sycamore might be able to help us find our friends.” Sawyer looked down at his lap, then pushed my hand away from his cheek.

 

“I wish you’d have more faith in me,” Sawyer muttered, “I feel like you’re constantly trying to fix me…” I winced at his words.

 

“ _ Nice going, Ash, _ ” I mentally scolded myself, “ _ Now you made him feel even worse. _ ”  I tried to think of someway to cheer him up, but nothing came to mind. We sat there for a little while, in silence. It was awkward. Extremely awkward.

 

“Sawyer…” I finally broke the silence, “I-I’m...I’m really sorry. I’m not trying to fix you, I just want you to be happy again. I miss seeing you smile and laugh, and I hate seeing you cry and be in pain. You, Misty, and Brock are the only people I have left in my life and I care about all of you so,  _ so _ much. I’m sorry I’m so persistent, I just….I want everyone to be happy again.” Sawyer stared up at me, with tears clouding in his sea blue eyes. Sawyer hugged me again. I hugged him, tightly, pulling him close to me and never wanting to let go.

 

“I miss everyone,” Sawyer whimpered, into my shirt.

 

“I know,” I said, softly, “I do too.”

 

~*~

 

Brock and I made our way through the city streets, heading towards Professor Sycamore’s lab. The city was horrible. I hated having to walk through the city. People were starving, homeless, and cold. The ruler of this country, Lance, says that Alphas are superior, but his city streets say otherwise. All Omegas were taken to be raped and abused, while the Alphas were left to starve and freeze. Only the people who worked for Team Flare, which is what Lysandre calls his government, are kept in good health and given proper shelter. We were fortunate that our parents left us with lots of wealth, and we were able to find a house far away from the city. I noticed a black hooded figure walking through the streets, stumbling a little, then...they collapsed.

 

Brock and I stopped to watch as soldiers from Team Flare gathered around the unconscious hooded figure. One of the soldiers was trying to wake them up. I wonder why they collapsed. Starvation? Tiredness? Dehydration? Who knows.

 

“Is she alive?” I heard one of the soldiers asked another. It was a girl. One of the soldiers loomed over her...when suddenly...the girl grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flipped him over. The girl immediately stood up, revealing her face. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and blue hair. The guards immediately started charging towards her. She grabbed the first guard by his shirt, and punched him in the face, then stole his gun, and shot the other two guards. I watched her bend down, and grab a folded up piece of paper from one of the guard’s pocket, and then ran off. I noticed the first guard that got attacked sat up, then grabbed his walkie-talkie, and started to talk into it.

 

“Alert! Alert! I rebel has entered the city and she stole the- ah!” The guard cut himself off, as a bullet went through his chest. The girl had stopped running, to turn around and shoot the guard, then she started to run off again. Brock and I exchanged shocked looks.

 

“W-What the hell was that about?” Brock asked. I shrugged.

 

“Dunno,” I said, “We should probably talk to Professor Sycamore about though.” We quickly started to hurry off towards Professor Sycamore’s lab, as more soldiers started to crowd the streets. I glanced back at the dead bodies of the guards, then shuddered.

 

The world really was a cruel place.

 

~*~

 

“So...let me get this straight,” Professor Sycamore said, “There was a strange girl who went unconscious in the city, then suddenly woke up, killed a bunch of guards, then stole some strange piece of paper and ran?” Brock and I both nodded. Professor Sycamore crossed his arms over his chest, and started to contemplate everything he had just heard.

 

Brock and I finally made it to Professor Sycamore’s lab and told him everything about what we had encountered in the city. I was secretly hoping that Professor Sycamore had some big, elaborate explanation for what just happened, but I knew deep down inside he probably had no clue. I don’t think any of us knew what happened, except for the girl and Team Flare. Although, there was one thing that caught my attention.  _ Rebel _ . The guard called the girl a  _ rebel _ . Should I tell Professor Sycamore about this? If I tell him, he might help us understand it more, or that could just confuse him more. I decided to tell him anyway.

 

“Professor...there is one more thing,” I said, “Before one of the guards died, he was trying to alert Team Flare HQ. He said that, ‘a rebel has entered the city.’ Do you know what this means?” Professor Sycamore’s eyes widened, as if he had just suddenly realized something. But instead of telling us, he just shook his head and smiled.

 

“I don’t know what that means,” Professor Sycamore said, “It was probably just some random citizen going rogue, no big deal. It happens all the time!” I narrowed my eyes. Something tells me that he wasn’t telling the complete truth, but I decided not to question him about it anymore.

 

“So, Ash, tell me about Sawyer,” Professor Sycamore said, quickly changing the subject, “How has he been? Are any of his symptoms changing?” I shook my head.

 

“No, he’s the same,” I sighed, sadly, “He hasn’t been eating much, he’s been waking up from nightmares, he’s extremely paranoid and anxious, and I think I’m slowly starting to lose his trust…” Professor Sycamore raised an eyebrow, while Brock gave me a confused look. I forgot that I haven’t talked to Misty or Brock about this.

 

“How so?” Professor Sycamore asked, tilting his head, slightly.

 

“He doesn’t like me coming here,” I said, avoiding Professor Sycamore and Brock’s curious gazes, “He thinks that he’s broken, and that I’m trying to fix him in some way. I’m not trying to fix him, I just want him to get better. I want him to be happy again, and I’m doing the best I can, but, I can’t do it alone.” Professor Sycamore nodded, then turned to his desk, and stared down at a piece of paper for a while. The room was quiet. Too quiet. It wasn’t a creepy silence, just, an uncomfortable silence. Finally, the silence was broken.

 

“I think it’s finally time…” Professor Sycamore spoke, his voice quiet, but serious. Brock and I exchanged worried glances.

 

“T-Time for what?” Brock stammered.

 

“Time for Sawyer to have a proper treatment,” Professor Sycamore said, turning towards us, “Meet me at the abandoned cow field outside of Couriway Town, and bring Misty and Sawyer too. There is something I’d like to show you.” Brock and I both looked at each other, than nodded. I was curious, but also worried. Could we really trust Professor Sycamore? I guess this is really putting our trust to the test. Although…

 

...Something about this just doesn’t feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter should be coming out sometime this week or next week, so keep a look out for that. See you guys next time! Bye!~


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Sawyer, Brock, and Misty meet Professor Sycamore outside of Couriway Town, but meet some familiar people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update >~<
> 
> I started school recently, so I've been caught up with that.
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to update more frequently! Enjoy the chapter!~
> 
> !WARNING! This fic contains:  
> -Rape  
> -Abuse  
> -Self-Harm  
> -Major Character Death  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Torture  
> -Depression  
> -Anxiety  
> -Eating Disorders  
> -VIOLENCE  
> -Suicide Attempts  
> -and Explicit Language
> 
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 OR EASILY DISTURBED, DO NOT READ OR READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
> I do NOT support rape or abuse in any way, I'm only writing it for the purpose of fanfiction.  
> But PLEASE, if you have had past experience with rape or abuse, or you are suffering from depression or suicidal thoughts, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
> This fic is rated 13+ for those purposes

~~Trevor’s POV~~

  
  


Everything hurts.

 

I felt blood dripping down my thighs. My head was pounding and I was pretty sure the burn on my shoulder had become infected. I started to cough up blood into my hand. I shivered. It was cold and dark. I was so tired, and hungry, and cold. I whimpered, softly, as I tried to move my body to a more comfortable position. I laid down on my side and let out a soft whine as I felt my shoulder being jostled. My stomach growled loudly, but I ignored it. It’s not like I was allowed to eat anything anyways. I sighed. The only thing I could do right now is try to sleep, on the hard, concrete floor. The last thing I thought of before I went to sleep, was my friends. They’re looking for me, right? They promised they would find me. I know I’ve been here for a while, but they’re going to find me. I know they are. I just have to wait.

 

“ _ Shauna...T-Tierno...p-please hurry… _ ”

  
  


~~Ash’s POV~~

  
  
  


“So... how are you going to convince Sawyer to come with us to a suspicious location to meet up with the one person he doesn’t trust?” Misty asked, as she was synching up her hoodie. Brock and I both looked at each other, then I shrugged.

 

“I guess it’s just going to take a lot of convincing,” I sighed. Misty turned to look at me, then frowned. 

 

“I swear to god, Ketchum,” Misty said, “If this is a trap, and we end up getting killed, then I my ghost will forever haunt you and your family!”

 

“But what if I’m also dead?” I asked, slightly tilting my head.

 

“Then my spirit will haunt yours in the afterlife,” Misty spat, then turned on her heel to go find her shoes. Brock slightly chuckled, while I shook my head, sighing. 

 

“I better go talk to Sawyer,” I said to Brock, “Wish me luck.” Brock nodded, then walked off after Misty. I made my way to Sawyer and I’s room, then slowly pushed open the door to see, Sawyer, sitting up in bed, reading a book. I smiled, then went over and sat next to him.

 

“Watcha reading?” I asked. Sawyer turned to me, as if he just realized I was sitting there, and smiled.

 

“Just some romance book Misty let me borrow,” Sawyer said, closing the book and putting it off to the side, “What’s up?” I needed to tell him. I can’t just sit here and lie to him. Although, it might take a lot of convincing, I need him to come with us to visit the Professor.

 

I sighed. “Sawyer, I’m going to visit the Professor again today…” I started, noticing how Sawyer already looked hesitant, “...And I need you to come with me.” Sawyer’s eyes widened.

 

“N-No! I-I can’t!” Sawyer stammered, “I-I...I-I can’t trust him! I-I just… I-I can’t!” I raised an eyebrow. I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Sawyer, baby,” I said, softly, “I think that it’s finally time you told me what happened.” It’s been about three months since Sawyer was rescued, and in all that time, he never told me what happened to him when he was kidnapped. Of course, I don’t blame him for not telling me, I just wished that he would be more open, although, that is kinda hard in his case. I noticed Sawyer’s hesitant expression, and I immediately started to regret what I just said.

 

“Y-You don’t have to if you’re not ready!” I was quick to correct myself, “I was only giving a suggestion. Just take things at your own pace.” Sawyer stared down at his lap for a little while, then sighed.

 

“No, you’re right,” Sawyer said, gently tugging at the bottom of his shirt, “I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.” I smiled, sympathetically.

 

“It’s not your fault,” I said, softly, moving my hand to the side of his face and gently caressing his cheek, “I just want you to take things at your own pace, but if you think you’re ready to tell me, then I trust your decision.” Sawyer smiled.

 

“I don’t remember how I got taken,” Sawyer started, “I just remember getting separated from the group. I was running around the streets, trying to find you guys, whenever one of the guards from Team Flare realized I was an Omega. I guess they must of recognized my scent or something, I dunno. Anyways, they grabbed me, and I started fighting back. I must’ve kicked one of the guards while I was fighting, and that pissed them off. One of the guards hit me in the head with his gun...and I blacked out. When I woke up, I wasn’t at The Lysandre Tower like I thought I would be…” Sawyer looked up at me. “...I was at the Hoenn Kingdom, with Steven Stone.” I felt fear and anger boil up in my stomach after hearing that name.

 

Steven Stone promised to bring a difference to everyone in the Hoenn Kingdom. He encouraged Omegas to live there, since he wanted to “break the differences”. Well, things were going pretty good for him, until Omegas started mysteriously disappearing in his kingdom. At first, everyone thought Steven Stone was doing it, since they were still hesitant about trusting him, but Steven blamed Team Flare members breaking into his kingdom, and people believed him. But soon, Steven’s secrets started to slip. He was kidnapping Omegas and torturing them.The town tried to start a rebellion against him, and in return, Steven murdered and tortured everyone who tried to rebel against him. And so, the Hoenn Kingdom became the dark and twisted place it is known as today. That’s why I worry when Sawyer told me that’s where he’s been for a year.

 

“A few minutes after I woke up, Steven Stone came into the room,” Sawyer continued, sniffling a little, “At first he was just t-taunting me, like saying stupid stuff and trying to make me feel worse about myself. S-So, then I started struggling and s-screaming for help. Apparently, I’m not supposed to do that. T-That’s when the a-abuse started. He started p-p-punching me and k-kicking me, and i-it hurt. It h-hurt so m-much…” I brushed his bangs to the side and softly kissed his forehead.

 

“Shhh, I know, baby, I know,” I whispered, gently, “It’s okay, I’m right here.” Sawyer nodded, then slightly sniffled, wiping away the tears that were building in the corners of his eyes.

 

“I-I started b-begging him t-to stop,” Sawyer whimpered, “H-He wouldn’t l-listen to m-me. H-H-He took off h-his c-clothes, a-and he f-f-forced me t-t-too…” Sawyer cut himself off by breaking into tears. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest. He gripped onto my shirt and started sobbing, loudly. With one hand, I started to rub his back in comforting circles, and I moved the other to gently cradle the back of his head.

 

“I-I didn’t want to, Ash!” Sawyer sobbed, “I-I couldn’t d-do anything, p-promise! I-I tried to f-fight back, but he j-just made it h-hurt even more! I’m so s-sorry! I was so s-stupid! I-” I cut him off before he could insult himself anymore.

 

“Sawyer, baby, it’s not your fault,” I said, “I  _ know _ it’s not your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself.” I wasn’t sure what else I could say to help him feel better. So, instead of saying anything, we just sat there, as I tried my best to comfort him. Finally, I collected my thoughts and decided to speak up.

 

“Sawyer…” I said, softly, “I promise that no one’s ever going to hurt you again. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I-I love you…” My voice trailed off, as I began to lose my train of thought. Sawyer looked up at me, with teary blue eyes, then smiled.

 

“I love you too, Ash,” Sawyer said, “And I trust you. I’m sorry I never really talked to you in the past, but that’s going to change.” I smiled back, then pulled him closer to me, as Sawyer gently wrapped his arms around my neck.

 

“I’ll keep you safe,” I mumbled, next to his ear, “Promise. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you before, but I’ll protect you now.”

 

“I know,” Sawyer said, smiling, “I trust you.”

 

~*~

 

Misty, Brock, Sawyer, and I made our way through Couriway Town easily. There weren’t many guards in Couriway Town, so hiding Sawyer was easy. The city, however, was a bit difficult. We had to stick close to him, and try to hide his scent with our’s. He also wore a hood just so the guards couldn’t recognize his face. Eventually, we made it through the city and Couriway Town, and made it to the abandoned cow field.

 

Couriway Town was always kinda known for its farming. Everyone who lived there owned sometime of farm or garden. The houses weren’t as fancy and the town was kinda poor, but it was still a nice place. The atmosphere there wasn’t dark and gloomy like it is in the city. Everyone seemed to be a bit more happier in Couriway Town, which was a nice breath of relief from all the stress and devastation in the city. Unfortunately, ever since the Alphas took over, no one could own any land anymore that’s outside of Couriway Town, so there’s a bunch of abandoned fields and barns. Lucky for us, I knew exactly which abandoned cow field the Professor was talking about. We soon arrived at the bottom of a hill at the cow field.

 

But, as soon as we arrived, Misty was already complaining.

 

“So, where is the Professor anyways?” Misty demanded, putting her hands on her hips, “He better not be late.” Misty pursed her lips. I frowned.

 

“Maybe Ash took us to the wrong place?” Brock prompted, “You know we can’t always trust his directions.” Misty smirked, then nodded in agreement.

 

“Hey!” I snapped, as Sawyer started giggling. I quickly turned to Sawyer.

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” I whined. Sawyer smiled.

 

“I am, but Brock’s right,” Sawyer pointed out, “You are horrible with directions.” Right after he said that, we all burst out laughing. It was nice that we could all laugh like this once in a while...

 

“Ash? Is that you?” A voice from behind us called. We all flipped around to see, Professor Sycamore, standing on top of the hill. I grinned.

 

“Professor!” I called back, “Yeah, it’s us!” Professor Sycamore smiled, then started walking down to greet us.

 

“It’s nice to see everyone’s here and doing well,” Professor Sycamore said. Misty and Sawyer both looked hesitant, while Brock and I smiled at him.

 

“Sawyer, how are you? How are you feeling?” Professor Sycamore asked Sawyer, as soon as he reached us. Sawyer bit his lip, then gave a polite smile.

 

“I-I’m fine,” Sawyer stammered, “H-How are you?”

 

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you for asking,” Professor Sycamore said, smiling, “Well, now that we’re all here. I have something very important to show you.” I raised an eyebrow, while Misty and Brock gave each other confused looks.

 

“What is it?” I questioned, tilting my head, slightly.

 

“Well...more like someone…” Professor Sycamore grinned, “You guys can come out now!” The Professor called to someone from behind the hill. Two figures appeared on the top of the hill. My eyes slowly widened as I realized who was standing there. Two people who I thought I would never see again…

 

...Clemont Finne and Serena Lester.

 

Clemont and Serena’s eyes widened as well as soon as they saw us. My entire body froze. I thought they were dead. I thought that I had lost them forever, but here they are.

 

“A-Ash?” Serena stammered.

 

“Clemont?! Serena?!” I exclaimed. Suddenly, our faces lit up, and Clemont, Serena, and I all started running towards each other. Serena was the first to reach me, then threw herself into my arms, laughing.

 

“Ash! Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you’re alive!” Serena squealed, hugging me tightly, “I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!” I hugged her back, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

 

“You thought I was dead? I thought you were dead!” I exclaimed, laughing, “I’ve been worrying so much about you guys, but now you’re here, and you’re alive, and breathing…” My voice slowly trailed off as Serena and I let go of each other, turning to face Clemont, who had just caught up to us. Clemont and I stared at each other, then Clemont smiled. I smiled back. Without words, we both tightly embraced each other, not wanting to let go.

 

“I missed you,” Clemont murmured, “I was worried I was never going to see you again.”

 

“I missed you, too,” I said, “I-I thought that you guys were dead and-” I was cut off by Serena squealing again.

 

“Oh my gosh! Misty! Brock! Sawyer!” Serena squealed, then ran down to meet the rest of the group. Clemont and I let go of each other, then both smiled. Clemont and I also walked down to the rest of the group. Misty and Serena were both already in tears. Brock hugged Clemont tightly, then Sawyer did as well. 

 

“Where were you guys and why were you with the Professor?” Misty demanded, wiping away her tears. Serena smiled.

 

“Well you see…” Serena explained, “We’re actually part of a rebellion, and the Professor’s the leader. We all gasped then turned to Professor Sycamore, who was smiling.

 

“Wait, what!?” Brock exclaimed.

 

“Really!?” I cried. The Professor nodded.

 

“Indeed, we have a rebellion,” Professor Sycamore said, “It’s a group of Alphas and Omegas who want to fight against the government for their freedom. So far, there’s 29 of us in total.” My eyes widened. It’s not a lot of people for a rebellion to fight against a whole government, but it surprises me that there’s that many people  _ willing _ to fight.

 

“Shauna, Tierno, and Gary are there as well,” Serena added. Brock, Misty, Sawyer, and I all looked at each other, with surprised and confused here.

 

“The reason I called you here,” Professor said, smiling, “Is because I want you to join the rebellion…”

 

~*~

 

Two girls stood on top of a hill. The first girl had long, wavy blonde hair, while the second girl had short, simple black hair. Three men stood at the bottom of the hill, with their guns pointed towards them. The first girl stepped up, in front of the second girl, trying to protect her.

 

“Please don’t fire!” She cried, “We come from the Kalos kingdom! My name is Princess Valentine, daughter of Queen Diancie.” She noticed how the men started to grow more tense after she mention that they were from the Kalos kingdom.

 

“We come in peace,” She smiled, “And we would like to join the rebellion.”

  
  
  


**29 left.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too confusing with the weird POV changes >~<
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how to do different POV changes then please tell me!
> 
> See you next time!~
> 
>  
> 
> (#FreeTrevor2k18 ;-;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the prologue was so short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer .-.
> 
> See you in the next chapter, bye!
> 
> (#FreeTrevor2k18, let's make it a tag ;-;)


End file.
